Un sorbo más de ti
by Elwym
Summary: Era un hábito, una adición, una costumbre... tomar esa bebida estimulante. Nunca tenían suficiente de la excitación y emociones, que le provocaba el otro. Necesitaban un sorbo más, una mirada más, un gesto más, para calmar ese deseo mutuo insaciable.


Este fic forma parte del evento 1554 was the year; un evento para conmemorar el aniversario de la boda entre María Tudor y Felipe II. Este trabajo se ha elaborado a partir de los prompts: Té, batalla, adicción, calor, lluvia, misterio, recuerdos.

* * *

Un sorbo más de ti.

Inglaterra cogió pausadamente su taza de té y al contemplar el claro líquido, sus ojos, tan verdes como los profundos y húmedos bosques de sus islas, se fijaron en el fondo de la taza. Con la mirada perdida, rememoró aquellos días de fieras batallas; océanos revueltos, barcos hundidos … un oponente temerario y valiente, el brillo orgulloso de esa mirada, el choque de sus aceros, la chispa que los hacía vibrar … su corazón se aceleró ante esos recuerdos que formaban parte de sí mismo y de su historia: ¡Sus continuos enfrentamientos con España, por el dominio de los mares!

Sus rubias pestañas se agitaron, en un sutil parpadeo, mientras removía el humeante té. Bebió un ligero sorbo y cerró los ojos, saboreándolo deleitado: ¡Le recordaba tanto a Antonio! Quizás por ese color dorado, semejante al de su piel acariciada por los rayos del sol; tal vez por el cuerpo cálido, tan reconfortante y excitante a la vez, como el calor de España. O bien por ese sabor cítrico del limón en su bebida … tan ácido, como la indiferencia y la actitud desafiante del español; ácido, como los tomates que tanto gustaban a Antonio. Pero esa mezcla le dejaba un buen gusto en el paladar; ácido y dulce, como los momentos compartidos a lo largo de sus respectivas existencias. Sin duda, el té era su bebida favorita, porque siendo algo muy propio de su tierra y su cultura, el té le sabía a Antonio. Por lo mismo, su esencia no sería la misma sin el té, y su vida no sería lo mismo sin el español. Inusitadamente, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla como si fuese una gota de lluvia; por suerte existía el azúcar, para endulzar los peores tragos.

Antonio sostuvo entre sus manos su taza de café; sus ojos verdes y profundos, como los campos mediterráneos de su tierra, observaron detenidamente la aromática bebida: era espumosa; en cierto modo, le recordaba a la espesa niebla que rodeaba las islas de Inglaterra, dándole ese aire tan misterioso y solitario para quienes la veían desde fuera, aunque para él tenía también algo de mágico, un enigma insondable. Bebió un sorbo de café, cerrando los ojos para sentirlo aún más intensamente en su paladar; ese sabor amargo le recordaba al inglés, por el carácter amargado del que el éste hacía gala, espantando a quien se atreviese a molestarlo; una fugaz sonrisa curvó sus labios ante esa idea, pero un nuevo pensamiento invadió su mente, haciéndolo estremecer: el café era tan negro como la parte más oscura de su historia junto a Inglaterra; la misma que lo había hecho hundirse en los más profundos abismos del mar, donde la luz no llegaba. Recordó que en algunas culturas antiguas, las personas adivinaban la fortuna y el destino de alguien en los pozos del café que había bebido; en esa época, vio su propio destino tan oscuro como un pozo sin fondo, del cual sólo pudo salir gracias a su férrea voluntad y su fiel hacha, tan afilada como su lengua al enfrentar a Arthur.

Una lágrima salada como el mar descendió por su mejilla; otra quedó engarzada entre sus oscuras pestañas, cayendo cuando Antonio abrió sus ojos, sorprendido ante la certeza: el café le gustaba tanto, porque lo excitaba en todos los aspectos; el calor que sentía tras beberlo sorbo a sorbo, su sabor intenso, su aroma profundo, casi embriagador … ¡No por nada era considerado un afrodisíaco! Pero además lo mantenía despierto y alerta, como cuando tenía al inglés tan cerca de sí … pestañeó rápidamente, intentando salir de su ensoñación; el café y Arthur le producían efectos tan similares, que ya casi no sabía distinguir si estaba describiendo a uno o el otro. El café era una bebida muy consumida y apreciada por sus habitantes; él mismo la bebía con frecuencia, disfrutando su sabor, buscando sentir aún más … tal como le ocurría con Arthur; una adicción inevitable, incomprensible y casi contradictoria, pero irresistible. Sonrió reconfortado; de una forma u otra, le atraían los retos.

Antonio tomó el azucarero y echó dos cucharadas a su café; todo podía endulzarse, como sus recuerdos al evocar cada beso, cada toque, cada sentimiento genuino que ahora agitaba su corazón. Sonriendo, le tendió a Arthur el azucarero. La lágrima del inglés se evaporó ante la sonrisa radiante del español. Sintiendo que la niebla de su corazón se disipaba con ese gesto tan puro, le devolvió la sonrisa; sus manos se rozaron en una íntima caricia mientras cogía el azúcar. Aun mientras endulzaba su té, no soltaron sus manos; la de Antonio era tan tibia como la bebida que calentaba su cuerpo, y ese suave roce reconfortaba su alma. En ese momento, dos pares de ojos se enfrentaron; sus miradas parecieron besarse en coquetos y fugaces parpadeos. Un arcoiris brilló, cargado de colores; tantos, como sentimientos e historias habían compartido esas dos almas; eran naciones, pero también personas; habían sido rivales, pero también amantes; habían luchado encarnizadamente y se habían amado como sólo ellos podían: con pasión, hasta la última fibra de su ser; siendo tan diferentes, se complementaban uno al otro. Podrían haber perdido muchas batallas, pero nunca perderían la esperanza de forjar un mejor futuro para ambos y sus habitantes, de mejorar sus relaciones, de dejar el pasado atrás, rescatando sólo lo bueno; una misma esperanza, viva y fuerte, reflejada en el verde de sus ojos; los propios y los que los contemplaban con tanto sentimiento.

* * *

Un cordial saludo a todos los lectores, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.

Regreso con un drabble cortito, pero intenso: "el perfume y el veneno están en recipientes pequeños"

Se lo dedico con mucho cariño a mi queridísima beta y buena amiga 9696. Ella me sugirió este relato corto y es gracias a ella, que lo escribí y le tengo un aprecio especial.

Gracias por los comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos y los valoro. Deseo que disfrutéis de la lectura e igualmente me reitero: gracias por leer.


End file.
